1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is hydrocarbon processing. It particularly relates to an improved process for the alkylation of isoparaffins with olefins.
2. Prior Art
The production of higher molecular weight isoparaffins, having valuable antiknock properties as motor fuel is of considerable importance in the petroleum refining industry. This is particularly true in recent times due to the progressive restrictions which are being placed upon the use of leadcontaining octane-improving agents. A convenient source of such higher molecular weight isoparaffins is the hydrogen fluoride-catalyzed alkylation of lower boiling isoparaffinic hydrocarbons, such as isobutane, with olefinic hydrocarbons, such as propene and butenes.
It is essential, for commercial process acceptablility, that HF catalyst utilized in alkylation processes exhibit a prolonged capability for performing its intended function as well as a high degree of activity in effecting such function. Catalyst regenerating equipment is commonly provided in HF alkylation units to periodically remove contaminants, such as hydrocarbonaceous polymers, from the catalyst in order to maintain activity. Polymers are byproducts in the alkylation process, and certain of the polymer species which are continually formed tend to remain within the catalyst. The catalyst regeneration facilities generally used represent a large capital investment in installation, maintenance and operation. It is common to regenerate HF catalyst by distilling or vapor stripping in equipment dedicated solely to this purpose. Such facilities commonly include a multistage stripping or distillation tower with its associated heating and condensing apparatuses, pumps, valves, etc.
Our invention presents a novel and emminently useful improvement over the prior art in providing an HF catalyzed alkylation process in which no regeneration facilities, per se, are required.